μφRτifγ
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: "You can't protect anyone from me. Not your family, not your friends and /especially/ not yourself." Dark. Scam/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **μφRτιfγ  
><strong>Summary: "You can't protect anyone from me. Not your family, not your friends and especially/ not yourself." Dark.**  
><strong>Rating: TM  
><strong>**Pairing: Scam/Sam  
><strong>**Genre: Horror/Suspense**

* * *

><p>"<em><span>No one's<span>__ getting out."_

The tinkering of glasses and small laughter mixed with hints of conversation flowed in the large ballroom, where hundreds upon hundreds of guests were mingling together to celebrate the arrival of the Prince of Egypt, one Aniu Massri* who had come to the United States to negotiate peace treaties to build up communication between the two countries. It was a sign of trust and of honor, and the United States knew very well that nothing could happen to this man on their soil.

Sam knew that as well.

She looked up and caught Jerry's eye, and the short nod of his head greeted her. Nodding in a staccato-like motion back to him, Sam grabbed a glass of wine from a waitress and walked near the group of bulky guards who were stealthily (or well, not so stealthily, but that was her job any way) guarding the Prince.

Pretending to take a sip of her drink, Sam looked around at the people surrounding Prince Aniu and silently calculated their risk level. No one went above a three, except for the woman in the gold gown who was laughing flirtatiously and subtly dipping her index and middle finger down the pocket of the man who she was flirting with. Sam looked onto the scene while getting closer and the situation became clear to her; the man had switched his real watch with a fake one, and the woman had obviously seen him switch the two because she was currently stealing the real watch from his wallet. Clever.

Sam looked back at Prince Aniu and decided that doing the other man a favor for a minute wouldn't hurt him; he had his guards and she was sure that he would be fine in the minute it took to help this other man.

Sam walked around and quickly pick-pocketed the watch out of the woman's handbag and subtly placed it into the man's other pocket by accidentally bumping into him.

With a small amused smirk on her face, Sam left the proximity and went back to the Prince, who was now laughing with another Ambassador. Pretending to be some ditzy girl drinking wine showed others that she wasn't even a risk factor of 1, so if anyone decided to attack the Prince, they wouldn't expect her to be part of his protection. Glancing up, Sam noticed Clover flirting with one of the men near the Prince, and Alex was conversing with another woman. All in proximity of the Prince, and hopefully no one would recognize who they actually were. Sam sighed and pretended to take another sip of her wine before slowly moving back to the potted plant where she dumped the rest of the drink down.

Slowly looking around for any risks, the hairs on Sam's neck shifted as she felt the tension in the air change. She was about to glance around again for the risk but then—

_**"AH!"**_

Sam blindly looked for the source of the brutal screams, (it was a male; oh no the Prince!), but the darkness in front of her didn't even let her see her hand in front of her face— wait, darkness?

Oh gosh… Sam thought with a fear curling up her spine, the lights went out. Where were the backup generators? Where was the PRINCE?

Sam gulped before kicking off her heels and blindly running towards the source of the screams, and in seconds another scream joined in when the first one stopped, and another scream and another scream and another and another and another and Sam's eyes widened when she heard the familiar noise of a knife swinging through the air, the noise of a knife slashing into someone's body.

WHY had she gone to throw out her drink she could have been there she could have been near the Prince—!

Sam growled when women started screaming because they realized what was happening, or women started screaming because they were being stabbed too? Where were Clover and Alex? WHERE WAS THE PRINCE? The shattering sound of a million screams surrounded her and DAMMIT WHY WEREN'T THE BACKUP GENERATORS WORKING?

Sam blindly ran towards where she remembered the Prince being before and the sounds of slicing suddenly stopped; DAMMIT now she was running on nothing but pure memory and now the slashing stopped (a relief? Yes but where was the Prince she was supposed to protect him and now he was probably getting killed!) and when she thought she reached the area where the Prince was, she gasped as she felt herself almost trip on something on the floor that suspiciously felt like a body—

Sam let out a large gasp when she felt a large hand wrap around her arm and drag her back from where she originally was, and in seconds her body was roughly thrown into a wall (no those rugged contours felt familiar; the pillar near the plant!) and Sam felt the pain shoot up her nerves as someone, (from the body shape she could tell it was a man), pressed up against her tightly.

"Thought you could protect them, didn't you Sam?" he said in a low voice so that no one could hear them (dammit was anyone even near the potted plant when she went there? No of course not that's why she went there to throw out her drink WHY was she an idiot now the prince was dead and where were the backup generators!), but even though he was speaking in a low voice, she recognized him instantly.

"Sca—mhgmm", she mumbled out when he pressed his hand against her mouth to stop her from speaking. Was it her or did his body just press tighter against her?

His voice if possible went lower, "Acting like some shallow idiotic girl doesn't suit you by the way…" Sam's eyes widened; he was watching her the entire time? He figured out the plan in seconds? Oh no that's why it was so easy for him to get to the Prince oh no the Prince was probably dead; Scam wouldn't go halfway and leave him half alive-Sam gasped as her eyes started burning; Clover and Alex were there with the Prince did Scam kill them too oh God oh God oh God—

Scam pressed against her harder and Sam would have groaned if his hand wasn't covering her mouth. "Stop fidgeting", he ordered in his low baritone voice and Sam immediately began flailing to get out of his grip.

He had no problem holding her against the wall it seemed.

Scam released her mouth a little bit and Sam took the opportunity right away, "Whatdidyoudotothem—", she asked as quickly as she could before Scam shut her mouth again. His low chuckle reverberated within her core; it wasn't a feeling she enjoyed.

"I did what I do best", he said with a smile that she could see now that her eyes were adjusting to the dark. Hearing the panicked screams down the hallway into the ballroom was only evidence of what he possibly could have done. Sam's eyes widened; she had failed she failed to protect the Prince, her friends, even Jerry because who knows what Scam could have done in those few minutes of darkness-increasing darkness actually because the Goddamn generators WEREN'T TURNING ON!

"And to think Sam…", he said, as if he hadn't murdered a group of people in the dark, because she guessed that it was what he DID do because Scam wouldn't ever do anything less—she continued to flail in his arms in hopes that she could escape his clutches, "That could have been your father."

The room felt colder. Or maybe that was her brain's metaphorical way of saying that she. couldn't. move.

He wasn't dare suggesting—

"Or your mother", Scam said coolly, as if he wasn't pressing against her in the dark after what sounded like a blood bath of murders, "Or even Jerry."

Her lower lip quivered as a mixture of anger (and something else that she refused to label as fear) boiled in her chest; he wouldn't dare. He wouldn't fucking DARE.

_He would he would he would he would, _her traitorous mind whispered back but she quickly shoved the thought aside.

"You know where I **stabbed** them Sam?" he asked her again, regardless of the fact that she couldn't respond. "I stabbed them in the abdomen first, so you could hear their screams, realize that there was _nothing you could do_", he whispered in her ear, still holding her mouth and pressing against her. "They couldn't even … _**defend**_themselves", he said with another grin against her neck.

Sam's eyes widened beyond their limits before she could help herself and wanted to kick herself because Scam saw her and his grin only grew wider.

_Oh God why is he smiling more he knows oh dear God he knows! _

Sam forced herself to try to breathe, even with his hand blocking her airway. He couldn't be making any kind of connection.

"And then", he started to say, his smirk growing wider as he held her tighter, "I stabbed them in the aorta. They bled out in seconds… but you would know about that, wouldn't you _Sammie_?" he mocked cruelly, taking pleasure in watching the way her heart beat quickened.

He knew.

He _knew. _

**He **_knew_.

How could he have found out he couldn't have how oh God he was going to tell the world—

He let go of her mouth for a second and Sam gulped in air before staring at him with widened eyes. "You're …" The words died in her mouth which had gone dry in shock.

"Bluffing? Lying? No. I'm sure a court record would show that easily Samantha", he said, looking her over and watching how the color from her skin had turned into a deathly pale.

His grin grew eerier, larger and scarier as he pressed himself against her and this time Sam was too shocked to even fight back.

_He knows. _

The bile was threatening to risk up in her throat.

_Oh God he knows. _

Perhaps it was a good thing he was holding her because her legs collapsed under her and became useless; it only made Scam smirk more. Bringing his mouth closer to her ear, he whispered, "If you knew what was good for you, you'd keep your mouth **shut** about tonight. Wouldn't want that precious reputation of yours shattered by some… misleading evidence." Her head snapped up at that. What was he trying to say-

The gleam in his eyes told her enough. "You can't do that" she said, finally regaining her voice. He raised an eyebrow while his lips curled up in amusement.

"I can't?" he asked softly. Sam could hear the message behind his words. _Just watch me. I can, and I __**will**__._ "I think you'll find out… soon enough Sam, that with the right about of… persuasion, anything is possible."

And with that, he let her go and in her shock Sam's body crumpled to the floor as her widened eyes stared at his retreating figure in shock. He knew. Oh God he knew and he was willing to do anything and everything to make her seem like the bad guy.

The bile was coming up again.

With a shuddering breath Sam rose and clutched the wall for support, but a sudden beam of light made her hiss and close her eyes. She blinked several times before the yellow and cream walls stared back at her, and it took her a few seconds to realize that the lights came back on.

Scam was nowhere to be seen.

Shakily Sam clutched the walls to support her frame _(get it together you're a spy, a superspy)_ and went back into the ballroom where more screams greeted her.

The air left her lungs and Sam stared at the middle of the ballroom in pure shock and terror.

The Prince and his guards were slaughtered on the floor, their blood coloring the shoes worn by the many men and women surrounding them, _screaming._

_Oh God… _

"_**Thought you could protect them, didn't you Sam?"**_ she heard him mock, and she glanced around rapidly only to realize that it was all in her head.

Only know did she realize the meaning behind his words.

_**You can't protect anyone from **__**me**__**. **_

The bile came up and Sam retched onto the floor next to her.

_"This place's about to blow."_

* * *

><p><strong>Because I'm a creep, the meaning of the Prince of Egypt's name, "Aniu", means "a deity of the Ritual of the dead". And then he died because I enjoy foreshadowing like that. :D <strong>

**This is a new short story that's dark and fun and I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a review!**

**Love,  
><strong>**Ivy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm really glad this made an impact! **

* * *

><p><em>"Don't say you don't remember last night."<em>

The pounding in her head kept repeatedly smashing into the front of her forehead and warily Sam turned to lying on her side, bleakly staring out of her window where the sun was slowly starting to come up. Shakily inhaling Sam slowly lifted the covers off her body and pulled herself off the bed into a sitting position.

_5:45 AM _

_The Prince was dead now there was an international crisis she let Scam get away because she got scared all her fault it was all her fault. _

She slowly licked her chapped lips before glancing over to her phone on the table; one missed call?

_Who could have called her was it Jerry ready to yell at her for having the Prince killed on their watch oh God what if it was her lawyer calling her to tell her the case had been reopen did Scam tell did Scam fuck everything up? _

_5:46 AM_

Sam blinked slowly, the lack of sleep for the last (_two? Had it been two days since she let Scam get to her over something that was all her fault to begin with and now the Prince was dead and Jer was getting the heat and she wasn't near him she was near that stupid plant and dammit_) two days finally getting to her, but she managed to shake her head and blink a few times before squinting to see who had called.

_92049293939204929920249- _

Sam shook her head before rubbing her eyes with her fists and looking back at her phone, the numbers now clearer.

_9204929_

It wasn't a number she recognized. Looking at the time of the missed call, she figured calling them back now wouldn't bother them too much; they had called an hour ago and all she was doing was closing her eyes and hoping that some kind of sleep would come to her.

_Two days of running around handling the media and the Prince's family and the liaison from Egypt and oh God this is going to ruin everything and if Egypt hates us for this and ruins everything and why wasn't she near him when Scam attacked?_

She pressed the green call button and held the phone to her ear.

_If you had at least captured Scam the Prince's family would have been less agitated at least but no, you let him go because you were a __**coward**__ nothing but a dirty coward who fucks everything up-_

"Hello?" she asked into the phone.

"Hard time sleeping? Being a liar does that to you."

The room got colder and Sam slowly sat up on her bed, clutching the phone to her ear like it was the Holy Grail. "How did you get my number?" she asked with as much anger as she could, but all it sounded like was fear because she was _nothing but a coward how dare she be scared of him how could she let Scam get to her like this-_

"The same way I found out about your dirty little secret."

Remembering how she had thrown up yesterday, Sam felt the bile rise to her throat once again. Oh God; he was _happy _about it. Like he was _proud_. _How could she do this how did she fuck up so badly it was all her fault all her fault. _

"Leave me alone. I didn't tell anyone it was you last night now fuck off!" she almost shouted into the phone bitterly. Why couldn't he leave her alone; why did he have to be a constant reminder why couldn't she just _arrest _him?

He had the gall to laugh in her face cruelly and Sam gulped to keep the bile down again. With a sudden increase in paranoia, Sam started to look around the room, making sure the door was locked and the windows were shut- what if Clover or Alex heard her?

"You think that after finding out that someone like _you, you of __**all people**_-", the way he said that made Sam's heart race in fear and disgust at herself, "Has a secret like _this,_ that I'm going to leave you alone?"

In the back of her mind Sam knew it was a stupid question but she hated him, hated the way he reminded her of her stupid faults and mistakes and _dammit why were you such an idiot why did you lose control why did you do it. _

"I'm **never** going to leave you alone Sam", she heard him say, and suddenly the room felt dizzy and she fell back onto the bed, her gaze shakily staring at the ceiling. "Not when I have the means to fuck up everything you worked so hard to hide... I wonder how Clover or Alex would see you after they find out the truth?"

Anger bubbled in Sam's chest, "Don't you **dare **tell them anything!" He had the nerve to chuckle.

"Why? Afraid your _real friends _would hate you once they know what kind of... monster you are?"

The tears started falling down her cheeks and her eyes were red hot and burning and her chest was heaving in pain. "I'm not a monster", she whispered softly.

His voice may have sounded rich and aristocratic before but now it just sounded ... _horrifying. _He was getting some kind of sick kick out of this, and Sam knew she had brought this one onto herself. "Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself? Because I'm not falling for it, but maybe you're having better luck with it."

More tears fell from her eyes. _He's right. You are convincing yourself. Coward. Dirty little liar. _She tried pushing the thoughts into the back of her mind but it wasn't working and _dammit you don't deserve to have it work you deserve to hear this; this isn't punishment enough-_

"What do you want from me?" she asked after a few minutes of her crying and him waiting. Waiting to just ... taunt her some more. Having fun with this.

He chuckled before relenting on his dangling her secret in front of her and moving onto a almost different subject. "Your neighbor seems like a nice lady."

Sam froze, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. She jumbled her way through the mess on the floor and pressed her face against the window, only to find herself meeting the closed blinds of her neighbor's home while she slept peacefully.

"Her blue nightgown looks good on her."

_Oh God oh my God he's there he's inside oh God he's going to kill her. _

"Get away from her Scam", she said with a steely resolve. "What good would killing her do? It wouldn't do anything."

He chuckled, and Sam could hear his footsteps lightly hitting Ms. Richard's tile floors, could hear the way he was opening the door, the creak of the hinges, the light breathing of Ms. Richards-oh God he was so close he was right there _go help her move stop being a coward go help her._

Sam opened her window and started to climb out, only for Scam to chuckle again and say the words that would freeze her in her tracks.

"I wouldn't leave your house if I were you Sam... For all you know, tomorrow I could be front and center in the court and have new evidence showing... foul play ready with me."

Her body felt like lead and she almost collapsed onto the floor.

"Y-you... you can't. That's not possible", she said with a certain amount of fear, he couldn't... he couldn't have any evidence of anything _what the hell could he have. _

"I'm a genius Sam... you should know that I have the means to make _anything _possible."

_Oh God Oh God he was going to tell and then he was going to kill Ms. Richards and everyone and she couldn't even lift a finger to stop it oh God-_

Sam knew he could make anything look like anything else. He did have the means. He did. And even though she thought this whole thing was behind her it wasn't _it wasn't oh God what the fuck was she going to do how could she make such a __**stupid mistake**_-

"Now... be a good girl and go back inside."

She couldn't find the means to move, but she had a feeling Scam didn't care as long as she didn't go and stop him.

_Dirty little coward __**COWARD **__this is all your fault __**all your fault **__how could you do something like this how could you lte Scam find out why didn't you stop him why why why why __**why**_ -

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered when her eyes started to burn again and her tears were falling like acids on her cheeks and when her lungs felt like they could collapse. She couldn't even move anymore, and soon the sounds of a woman choking on her own air were hitting her and Sam just _cried harder. _

His words resonated within her, and when she heard them all she could remember was how last night he had told her that she couldn't protect anyone from him... Now she could see what he meant.

His voice was low and drawled almost, as if he was trying to make her remember his exact words.

_It worked. _

"Because I _can_, and _**you can't stop me**_."

"_Do you have a case of amnesia?" _

* * *

><p><strong>Note to CRESENTA: This wasn't the surprise I was talking about.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I would love some feedback on what works, what doesn't work, any favorite lines, any guesses?**

**Love,  
><strong>**Ivy **


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone... _

Sam pulled her trenchcoat tighter around her slime frame before walking to into the tall glass bulding in the city. She glanced at the time; 3:00 P.M. It had taken an hour and a half to drive here, but she couldn't risk anyone finding out where she was going and what she was about to do.

And she definitely didn't want anyone following her.

With a small sigh, wishing this nightmare was all over, Sam entered pressed the button for the elevator to lead her to the top floor. As the elevator chimed with each floor, Sam frowned, remembering how she spent the entire night awake, giving the police her account of the... incident.

_Her screams still cried in her mind. _

Sam frowned, and a tear dripped down her cheek before she hastily wiped it away. Ms. Richards was the sweetest woman on Earth, and today Sam had to explain to her children why she was dead.

_She told the police she heard a window breaking. _

Sam gulped before exiting the elevator and walking towards the mahogany doorway that read "Andrew Molloy, Attorney At Law".

_And when she heard a scream she called the police. _

_But it was too late by then. _

"Hi I'm here to see Andrew", Sam told Sarrah, the paralegal working at the desk. Sarrah looked up and smiled.

"Hello Samantha. How have you been?"

_Terrible. Terrified. Traumatized. _

"I'm been good. Is Andrew in?"

Sarrah frowned, "I'm sorry he's on the phone. I'm sure he can make some time for you. It would have helped if you made an appointment earlier", Sarrah said with a small smile.

Sam's smile was bitter, "I'm sorry but... it's an emergency. It's about my case."

Sarrah's eyes widened before she nodded. "Have a seat. He'll be with you shortly. Would you like some coffee?"

She shook her head before sitting down in one of the nearby chairs.

_And no... she didn't see who broke into the house and killed a mother of two children whom Sam babysitted in the past. _

Ten minutes later, a tall 6'0" man with light brown hair and a wrinkled smile strolled into the waiting room. Sam stood up and shook his awaiting hand.

"Samantha, good to see you. It's been a while."

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't keep in touch much but... well you're aware of the situation."

Andrew nodded. "Yes. Come, have a seat in the conference room."

After being seated, Sam just fidgeted with her hands, slightly shaking.

"What's wrong?"

Sam looked up at him nervously. "... My records were sealed, correct? No one can bring it back up again?"

Andrew looked at her with a curious glance, "... What's this about Samantha?"

Sam closed her eyes again. She thought this nightmare was over and here Scam was bringing it all back up again.

"... A criminal from W.O.O.H.P. with a personal vendetta against me..." Sam sighed. She didn't want to be a part of more deaths. She just wanted it to be over.

Andrew frowned. "Samantha?"

She looked up at him again with steely eyes. This had gone on long enough. She wouldn't let anyone else die on her watch.

No more of this craziness, _Tim Scam_.

_No more being scared. _

"He's been blackmailing me about my... past. He says he has enough evidence for the prosecution to bring it up in front of a judge again."

"... Does he?"

Sam laughed bitterly. "He probably fabricated them, but he's intelligent enough to do it correctly."

_It's not fair... but this isn't me. The old me would have never let someone die in front of me to save myself. _

Andrew sat back in his chair and frowned. "I don't know why the court choose to seal the records instead of just expunging it completely. He knows it could ruin your life."

_My life is already ruined. What's worse than what I did? _

_Even if it does bring it back... I have to stop being scared. Just because I'm a monster doesn't mean I should allow more people to die. _

Andrew continued on, "At least we were able to get the court to seal it. You were found not guilty and they know that. The case was dismissed and that's that."

_Enough is enough. _

"Whoever this criminal is..." Andrew looked at her with knowing eyes, "He can't prosecute you with new evidence about the same conviction. He would have to find a new charge to place against you." (*)

Sam nodded.

"Have you told Jerry yet?" Andrew asked. Sam shook her head. Andrew was one of WOOHP's official (and unofficial) criminal defense attorneys. He literally was the best of the best and was hiding under the cover of the C.E.O. of a normal business agency. When the ... incident happened, Jerry had Andrew take over the case. He knew everyone important and had monthly lunches with many of the judges and prosecutors. With him, Sam's case had been over in secret within a few months with her records sealed.

Being part of W.O.O.H.P. had its perks. No waiting years to be dismissed from a case.

_Even though I'm a bloody killing monster. _

"I can't. He'll know I went to Jerry. I just needed to know that none of this could come up again before I went on the offense."

Andrew nodded. "Which criminal?"

Sam sighed and stood up. "Thank you for everything."

"Samantha", Andrew said, stopping her in her tracks. She figured getting away wouldn't be that easy. "Which criminal is blackmailing you? If he's as intelligent as you say, and he had the means to find out that you had a sealed record in the first place..."

Sam looked down.

Andrew stood up, a frown marring his face. "There are only a handful of criminals who are capable of doing that. And all of them are highly dangerous and in maximum security. You need to tell Jerry."

Sam placed a hand on her arm and rubbed it, wanting the goosebumps to go away. "If I do, he'll kill someone else in a heartbeat. I need to figure out a way against him first. Immobilize him and stall him long enough to get arrested."

_This can't go on any longer. She'll kill him herself if she has to. _

Andrew's eyes widened, "He's been killing people? Samantha that means he broke out of maximum..." Andrew's words stopped there as he realized who it was. "Oh no."

_After all, she's done it before. _

"Yeah. Andrew I know this is unorthodox and you can never call Jerry. But please." Sam said, looking at him with tears burning in her eyes. "I need you to find a way to get this information to him."

Andrew nodded. "Sam you shouldn't leave the office though. If he's out there-"

Sam held a hand up, "He probably already knows where I am. I can't risk you or Sarrah being here when he gets to me." She looked out the window sadly and gazed at the city. He was probably staring at her right now, waiting for her to leave.

Well if he wanted to get to her, she'll be waiting.

"Goodbye Andrew. Thank you."

_And she was finally ready to fight._

* * *

><p>Sam exited the glass building and breathed in the fresh air.<p>

Too long she had been burning under the memories of the guilt that had plagued her. But she didn't have any other choice.

This time she had a choice. Blackmail, threats or not, Sam couldn't let him kill anyone else.

_Even if it meant killing him... or herself. _

Sam closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling. She tightened her grip on the keys sitting in her pocket before walking towards her parked car.

When the phone began to ring.

Sam ignored it and continued to walk until she unlocked her car and sat down. She made sure everything was in tact before putting her seat belt on and locking the car.

_The phone kept vibrating in her pocket. _

Something felt ... off. Sam put the keys into the ignition and started warming up the car, and she decided to look at her phone.

A chill ran through her when she saw the number. She recognized it.

_He had used this number to call before. _

But no. No more being scared. She would confront him and put a stop to this one way or another.

"Hello?" she said, sending shaky stares to the civilians walking outside. Was he out here?

_"You think a sealed record or a hot shot lawyer could have stopped me?"_ Sam sat back in her chair as she heard him speak. She was expecting him to have heard everything. But for once, this was the calmest she had ever been.

"No but it did give me some good information without using a computer."

_"Waste of gas though."_

She scowled. He was joking with her at a time like this. "It was worth the money and the time. What do you want?"

He chuckled. _"Oh Sammie, you've always known what I wanted. It hurts that you have to ask."_

"The Earth to collapse, to capture the moon and to become the King of the planet?"

_"I'm not that shallow."_

Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up. Get to the point Scam."

_"Would you believe that I just like seeing you miserable?"_

"I do believe that, but I know that there's more to this than just that. You want revenge right?"

_"Revenge is too little for me. Believe this Samantha... this is all about you."_

Sam scoffed, putting the phone on speaker and pulling out of her parking space. At this rate Clover would figure out that she wasn't at the library.

"I find it hard to believe that you're not thinking about yourself for once."

_"I'll have you know I'm very selfless." _

She would have laughed if she wasn't talking to a murderer. She merged onto the highway.

"Besides ruining my life and blackmailing me with murders, what do you expect to get out of all of this _Scam._ You can't do anything with my record, and I'm going to get Jerry to make sure you get convicted for these murders as well. So you better hurry up."

She merged onto the left lane and drove efficiently, the phone still on the side on speaker.

He chuckled again, the darkness of his voice tainting her ears.

_"I'll have you know Samantha... that knowing that somewhere inside of you, there's a sick twisted need to kill, does make me feel a lot better. In fact, I feel like we could be friends."_

Sam gripped the steering wheel angrily. "Shut up! I'm **NOTHING** like you."

He laughed again and she just wanted to cut his throat. _"Oh but you are... I have to say, that kill was efficient. Your Pre-Medical studies have been giving you great ideas haven't they? A clean cut and he was dead in seconds..."_

Sam felt the tears burning her eyes as she tried to focus on the road. Something lodged up in her throat and she couldn't breathe.

"It was out of self defense and you KNOW that!" She screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she remembered that bloody night.

_"That's what you think... but I know... It felt wonderful didn't it? To feel that warm blood dripping all over your skin...? To make him stop hurting that girl... He deserved it. And you loved every minute of it." _

No it didn't! It was terrible.

**And she regretted every second of it. **

"I'm nothing like you Scam."

He laughed. And laughed. And that sound would haunt her in every nightmare for years to come.

_"Oh but my dearest Samantha... I want you to be."_

Time seemed to stand still and in those seconds Sam continued driving. Realizing what he had just said. Realizing his plan all along.

_To turn her into ... another clone of him. _

Sam felt like she couldn't breathe, and she tried desperately to gasp in some air.

_"By the way Samantha... You better start thinking of a good excuse to tell Clover when you wake up. She's bound to ask why you were driving on the highway and not studying in the library like you said."_

_... What?_

And then in seconds she felt and heard the impact at the same time, and then felt her body crashing into the side wall that separated the opposing cars, and then she felt the pain, the burn shooting pain...

And then everything went black.

_We're gonna die young._

* * *

><p><strong>So HI GUYS! Wow I feel like I haven't had a good cliffhanger like that in a long time. I miss writing lol. <strong>

**So I missed all of you dearly. I missed this site dearly. I've been trying to get back into updating all my stuff this weekend (won't happen but it's nice to dream. Too much stuff due next week). I had a shit week of tests and papers and lab reports (if there's anything I hate more than jealous gossiping brown aunties, it's lab reports and Biochemistry- and my professor. Can't forget about him *eyeroll*).**

**So IT'S ALL OUT. (Kinda. because giving it all away at once is no fun but I figure I owe you guys a lot of information.)**

**Please review- comments, curses, insults, declarations of love towards Scam, anything. Or just say hello. I do love saying "Hello" (my friends think I'm weird as fuck and they're so right :D)**

**"I'm weird and proud" - Should be a shirt. **

**Hope my writing ability hasn't declined. Hope to hear from you guys and I apologize for the wait. :(**

**(P.S. - In case anyone hasn't noticed, the quotes at the beginning and end of every chapter are lyrics from songs by Kesha. No I am not a die hard Kesha fan BUT OMG HAVE YOU HEARD THE DECONSTRUCTED STUFF? She can actually sing! Whoo. - Fun fact: I love singing. Wanted to audition for The Voice tomorrow as a joke but I don't really feel like sitting in the cold weather.)**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
